


More

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack wants more.





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Sometimes a fuck is just a fuck.

Jack had told himself that so many times that he had to wonder when he'd start believing it, because right now, he didn't. Despite what he'd told Daniel, he'd never believed it.

Pressed up against the wall in Jack's hallway, Daniel had asked, "What are we doing?"

And Jack had yanked Daniel's shirt free of his pants, pulling it up far enough to get his hands on Daniel's skin, get Daniel's fly unbuttoned, get his cock free of his briefs. "We're fucking. Just fucking...." Then he'd crushed his mouth against Daniel's, shutting off all speech, silencing any possible reply, and Daniel had let him.

That had been three months ago.

They'd fucked that day, and at least once a week since then.

And Jack hated it. Hated it because he couldn't stop himself from wanting more, but was too damn chickenhearted to try to change things.

So, here they were again, in Jack's bed. He could feel the steady beat of his heart in the now quiet room, feel the cool air from the open window wafting over his sweaty skin. Daniel was beside him, still breathing a little heavy from his exertions.

Jack stared up at the ceiling and thought about how good the sex was, and wondered why the hell he didn't feel better about it all.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked, propping himself up on his elbow. "Was I too rough with you?"

Jack crossed his arms behind his head and yawned. "Nah, just sleepy."

"So I guess that means you're not up to a late supper at O'Malley's, huh?"

Jack felt the corner of his mouth twitch. Daniel was an eater. Despite his busy days and long hours, he almost always found time to squeeze in a meal. "We could have something delivered."

"Well, you order." Daniel slapped Jack's bare thigh, and then rolled out of the bed. "I'm hitting the shower."

"Wait," Jack said. He reached for Daniel's wrist and pulled him back down on the edge of the mattress.

Daniel scratched at the semen drying low on his abdomen, his expression a mix of selfpity and forbearance. "No shower yet?"

"I... don't think I can keep doing this." He hadn't meant to say anything, hadn't thought he had the courage, but now that he had, Jack was certain he was doing the right thing. Because it was all true. He needed more than just a fuck from Daniel.

Daniel's eyelashes lowered, hiding his eyes for a brief second. When they lifted, Daniel met Jack's gaze head on. "So, it's over?"

There was no sorrow in Daniel's tone, no regret, no misery, and Jack had to take a deep breath before he could say anything in reply.

"We were just fucking..." He trailed off, because he didn't know what else to say, didn't believe his own words, so how could he expect Daniel to believe it?

Daniel's brow furrowed, and he pulled his wrist free of Jack's grasp. There was obvious strain around Daniel's mouth and eyes when he stood up beside the bed. "You think that's supposed to mean something to me? 'We were just *fucking*'?"

"Well, we were." Jack sat up. "Weren't we?"

"Yeah, of course. Of course. We were just fucking, how could I have missed that? We get together once or twice a week and we fuck." Daniel's breath hissed through his teeth. "Jack, I'm lost. You're saying you're tired of fucking me, right?"

"I don't want to fuck anymore, okay? I've had enough fucking. I've fucked and been fucked, and now I'm all fucked out."

"So it's not just me, then? You're, what, ready to stop having sex altogether?" By now, Daniel's frown had morphed into a look of complete confusion. He threw his hands up in the air, and Jack let himself flop back onto the bed. Shit. He should have kept his mouth shut about the whole thing. Because, really, wasn't anything better than nothing? At least with the fucking, he could hold Daniel, touch him, kiss him. Now what would he have?

A big fat nothing. No fucking, and no Daniel.

Dammit.

Jack covered his eyes with his right hand. "Listen, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. Just forget I said anything, go take a shower and I'll order something for us to eat."

Daniel didn't say anything right away, but when he finally spoke, his voice was hard. "You say you don't think you can do this anymore, but you like the fucking just as much as I do. I don't ask for declarations of love from you, I don't invade your personal space, hell, I don't even ask to spend the night. I don't get it. I thought this was working for us. I thought I'd finally figured out what you wanted from me."

Jack spread his fingers and looked up at Daniel through the gap. He might be slow to catch on sometimes, but he wasn't stupid. He heard the question in Daniel's voice. Now all he had to do was figure out what it meant.

He pushed himself back to a seated position on the bed and rubbed his hand through his hair. "I want more," he said. "I'm tired of the neverending one night stand. I want you to ask to stay the night, I want you to invade my personal space, and--" Jack caught Daniel's gaze with his own. "--you can damn well bet that I want to hear declarations of love from you."

For one terrifying moment, Daniel stood motionless beside the bed, and Jack held his breath, wondering if he'd fucked it all up. But then Daniel reached out and grabbed Jack's face between his palms. "Why the hell did you have to wait so long to tell me this?" Then his mouth came down on Jack's, and the kiss was brutal in its intensity.

And Jack loved it. Daniel was so much more alive as he wrestled Jack back on the bed, crawling on top of him, insinuating his hips between Jack's thighs.

Daniel finally released Jack's face and grabbed his hips. It couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes ago that Daniel had had his cock buried in Jack's ass, yet he was obviously having no trouble getting it up again.

"God, Jack, why didn't you *tell* me?"

Jack would have answered, but it seemed the question was entirely rhetorical since Daniel immediately smashed his mouth to Jack's again, cutting off all sound except for a low grunt.

Then abruptly Daniel stopped kissing him and rose up on his elbows. "Let's fuck again?"

Jack grinned. "Yeah."

Because sometimes a fuck was just a fuck, and sometimes, it was a hell of a lot more.

THE END


End file.
